General Rules
If you would like to suggest a new rule or modification to an existing rule, make a request via the talk page or elsewhere. Like any game or competition, there are a number of rules to follow and I'm A Speedrunner tournaments are no exceptions. Each tournament has followed a general set of rules and as time went on there have been new or changed rules. This article has been created for those who wish to stay up to date on what is known as the General Ruleset and to verify what the existing rules are. Special Rules While the rules on this page are normally inherited by an IAS tournament, there are cases that some special rules will apply to certain tournaments. These rules can be either new rules or modified versions of existing rules depending on the kind of tournament it is. *If it is a new rule and not an existing one, it will be appended to the General Ruleset. *If it is a modified rule derivative of an existing general rule, the modified rule will take priority over the General Ruleset. Tournament Progression These rules apply for advancing throughout the tournament. Group Rounds *You are only allowed to compete with others in your group. *When you win a match, you receive 5 points. *When you lose a match, you receive 2 points. *When you have a tie, you receive 3 points. *Depending on how many people are in your group, the top 2 or 3 competitors in your group qualify for the next round. *If more than 2 have the same amount of points, an additional match known as a Triple Threat is held. There are no Draws called in this match. Knockout Rounds *If you lose once, then you are eliminated from the tournament, unless there is a second-chance match. *You can only compete with the opponent(s) assigned to you. Speedruns These rules apply when doing a speedrun, not when the video is being uploaded or edited. Competitors *There must be two or more competitors for a Multi-Single Speedrun. *They must be able to record video from the game with acceptable visual quality and minimal slowdown. If the video is badly pixelated and/or or choppy, it may not be accepted. *The competitors need to sort out what they will be doing such as the game, objective(s), and other details. If needed, a Randomization can be requested. Game *The game must run at a playable speed (25 to 60 fps depending on game and region) on emulator or real hardware. *If a game is running through an emulator, the competitor(s) must not use save states or speedhacks that artificially speed up the game. *''It is advisable that the games be of the same region (NTSC, PAL, JAP) as notable speed difference such as load times can give an opponent an unfair advantage. However, in such cases that a rematch can't be done, the opponents may take full responsibility of the outcome.'' Commentary *Competitors must to be able to use a microphone and record audio from a VoIP application such as Skype. *When doing commentary, note your username, objective(s), and match rules if any. Doing this ensures the info is provided in the run itself as well as to avoid it being lost if the video is removed from the hosting site. Conditions *A draw is called if the opponents finish within a certain amount of time of each other. This is meant to compensate for hardware/software lag such as screen capture desynching, emulator lag, etc. *A void is called if any speedrunning rules are broken, one of the competitors withdraws, etc. *A chitched match, in exploitable bugs/glitches can be used, can be done by the competitors. Unless stated, a match is considered chitched unless explicitly stated and agreed upon before the start of the match. If one or more competitors use game exploits in a non-chitched match and 'wins', it will not count. Techical Difficulties *If the commentary is somehow lost or not usable after recording of the race, a post-commentary is recommended. *If one or more competitor's video is somehow unusable or lost, the race should be redone or it will be considered void, unless both competitors agree otherwise. *''If you or one of the competitors drop from the Skype call, continue the match as normal and attempt to reconnect when able. A good place to do so is during an unskippable part of the game such as a cutscene or loading screen.'' Editing These rules are for when the video is being edited. Sending video *If you need to send your video and/or audio, make sure to compress it first if it is fairly large. Ensure though that the compression doesn't degrade the video too badly in the process. *Avoid sending over Skype if possible as the download will stop if the user sending logs off. *''Good places to upload video and audio include Speedy Share, Mega, WeTransfer, and File Factory due to their generous upload size limit for free users.'' Splitscreen *The editor of the speedrun must have each competitor's video shown in a splitscreen format. Otherwise, it will count as void. *As an effect of splitscreen footage, visual aids such as text are needed to note who is who. Editing Footage *Do not edit the footage make it appear a competitor has won when they actually did not. *Avoid getting so fancy with editing that it blocks or changes the visibility of the footage. Uploading These rules are for when the video is being uploaded to the tournament channel. Deadline *The video must be uploaded before the deadline or it will be noted as void and the possibility of disqualification. In some cases, competitors may upload their match past this deadline when permitted. Details *Avoid making the title too long and make it quick to read at a glance. A good format would be: Round X - A vs B - Game - Objective(s), with any other information in the description. Organization *To make it easy to find in the future, good organization such as putting videos in a playlist and having appropriate tags helps a lot. Though not a requirement, it is recommended. ---- Category:Rules Category:Terminology